Identité retrouvée
by Amoour-eternel
Summary: Hermione Granger assiste a la mort de ses parent et découvre une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer ... Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être? DM/HG


Hermione granger, jeune fille allant sur ses 17 ans dormait encore profondement. Elle ne voulait pas se reveiller, se lever, elle etait si bien sous les couvertures mais c'etait sans compter sur sa mere qui, elle, en avait decide autrement.

Jane : Hermione, debout tu doit te preparer... et.. te depecher de venir dejeuner! ton pere t'attend dans la cuisine.

Hermione : Pourquoi? pourquoi vous etes tous contre moi? laissez moi dormir !

Jane : Melle Granger, si vous etes pas dans la cuisine a table avec nous dans les 5 minutes qui suivent vous aurez affaires a nous !

c'était une journee comme les autres pour notre jeunes fille. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine pour dejeuner. Rien ne changeait , tout etait pareil mis a part la tete de deterre que son pere faisait et pour elle rien ne changerait. Apres s'etre assise a table elle commença comme chaque matin a discuter avec son pere :

Hermione : Bonjour Pa', Tu as l'air tres matinal ? bien dormi?

Matthieu : Mange! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de tres important!

Hermione : Oui c'est bien ce que je disait... Oui?

Matthieu : Hum... Hermione, ecoute je voulais pas te le dire comme sa...euh... je trouvait que c'etait un peu tot mais...

Hermione : Bon tu accouche? tu vas me dire? j'ai pas toute la journee hein!

Jane : Tu as finis? tu écoute ton pere maintenant c'est tres important

Hermione, qui avait tres mal pris la replique de sa mere se leva de table avec hate et sortit de la maison sans un mot ni un regard pour ses parents. Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle eue finit de se calmer, elle decida de rentrer chez elle afin d'ecouter ce que son pere avait a lui dire qui était si important. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle ne l'entendrai jamais.

Quand elle mis les pied dans la maison, un silence pesant y regnait, mais ce qu'elle vue lui paraissait impossible, pourtant cela c'etait bien produit. Sa mere etait allonge par terre, dans son sang, son corps inerte petrifiait la jeune fille puis elle vue son pere encore droit sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas vu la mort arriver. Elle ne comprennait plus rien, pourquoi? Pourquoi se changement si brusque? Ce jour paraissait normal mais il etait tellement different...

Elle n'avais pas pleurer depuis un long moment mais aujourd'hui toute la douleure qu'elle ressentait la fit craquer. Son monde s'ecroula, elle avait perdu la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle se recroquevilla donc sur elle même et pleura de long jour cette mort terrible.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'ecroulait, plus elle se renferme sur elle même. La douleur était trop grande, elle voulait mourir, ne plus vivre. Beaucoup de personne tenterent de lui rendre le sourire, mais tous leurs efforts furent soldes par un echec. Une semaine apres le deces, son meilleur ami qui venais a nouveau de subir un echec cuisant, decida de la secouer un peu :

Lucas : Alle mione' debout ! j'ai une journee tres chargee pour toi

Hermione : Cherche pas, je sortirai pas j'ai beaucoup trop mal!

Lucas : Sa suffit ! Sa fait maintenant une semaine que tu reste cloitree chez toi c'est stop ! Tu te leve on y va!

Hermione : Et c'est quoi que tu as prevu de si spectaculaire?

Lucas : cinema, magasins, rangement!

Hermione : Quelle chance ! Non merci !

Lucas : Qui a dit que tu avais le choix? DEBOUT

Des qu'hermione fue prete il partiret ensemble main dans la main. Ils allerent voir un film comique, passerent l'apres midi à essayer des vetement plus ridicule les uns comme les autres et meme pendant le rangement, Hermione ne pu retenir ses eclats de rire tellement Lucas faisait le pitre. Mais d'un coup , la jeune fille perdit son sourire...Elle venait de decouvrir quelque chose dans le tiroir du bureau de son pere qui lui glaça le sang.

Une lettre... à son nom.

Hermione : Lucas? je vais me reposer maintenant. On se voit demain si tu veux? et merci.

Après le depart de Lucas, Hermione repris la lettre entre ses main et s'installa sur son lit... Elle se posa de multiple question parmis elle : Pourquoi une lettre? Que voulait son pere?

Elle avait peur de cette lettre, peur de se qu'elle allait lire, elle hesita un moment mais pris son courage a deux main et l'ouvrit...

Elle resta sans voix devant le contenu, elle l'avait a peine commencer a la lire, seulement le premier paragraphe, mais deja tout se chamboulait dans sa tete. Elle la relue a voix haute pour etre sur de ne pas avoir revee :

Ma fille,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que je n'ai pas trouve le courage de te le dire de vive voix.

Ta mere et moi nous t'avons eleves comme notre propre fille mais nous ne somme que tes parents adoptif, ta vrai mere nous avait demandee de te protege le temps de resolver tous ses soucis.

Maintenant tu dois te demander qui es tu? Ta mere fait partis d'une grande famille de sang pure, c'est une sorciere du nom de Smith, le jour où elle t'a amener a nous tu n'avais que quelques semaine , elle a donc modifie ton apparence pour ne pas eveiller des soupçon et t'a l'aisser à nous qui avons trouves une chance de pouvoir eleve un enfant que nous ne pouvions pas avoir. Je suis navre que tu l'appprenne de cette maniere mais n'oublie jamais que je suis pres de toi pour toujours. Pardonne moi.

Papa.

Hermione etait perdue... Pourquoi apprendre tous sa maintenant? c'était beaucoup trop dur a tout assimile d'un coup... Tout d'abord il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur sa mere, son pere, sa vie... Premier objectif, il fallais qu'elle retrouve sa mere ! Elle pris donc son ordinateur chercha tous les smith des alentours et en trouva une plus probable que les autres. Elle pris son adresse et partit a sa recherche .


End file.
